


Coffee Shop Clarity

by torib0o



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torib0o/pseuds/torib0o
Summary: In a society where everyone is colorblind until they first see their soulmate, the first colors Hunk sees are those in a coffee shop.





	Coffee Shop Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a MINUTE since I've written anything and I posted on tumblr that I was taking free fic requests, which I still am for the next few days. I just wanted to get some practice in writing again.
> 
> Anyway, this fic was requested from an anon on tumblr, "...could I get a colorblind soulmate AU with Keith and Hunk?"
> 
> I've never written anything like this, so I tried my best.

The first time Hunk saw color, he was surprised by how drab it was, all browns and greens. Earth tones. Then again, he was in a coffee shop. 

Like everyone else, Hunk’s first time viewing color was directly tied to his soulmate, someone he’d yet to meet who would bring color and vibrancy to a previously grey world. 

Hunk surreptitiously looked around the coffee shop, trying to see if anyone else was experiencing seeing colors for the first time, but everyone looked so…normal. His soulmate could’ve been anyone in the coffee shop, someone he’d lazily looked towards while looking at the various boards displaying the drinks sold there. His shoulders slumped and he exhaled heavily as he moved forward in line. At the very least, he was able to see things he’d never seen before.

He looked down at his skin and smiled at it, finding it beautiful. The yellow of his shirt complimented his brown skin and he loved it. It was fortuitous that he’d worn something so complimentary.

As he glanced around, he noticed the striking red of someone’s hair and the hot pink blouse of the person in front of him. He glanced out the window and saw cars racing by in a flurry of tones and shades, the green of the grass and the blue of the sky. He was rocked by this new experience and somewhat annoyed that he’d had to wait his entire life to see such beautiful things, had to wait for someone he might not ever truly meet. 

He moved forward in line. 

How many people never met their soulmates, he wondered. How many people lived a drab existence of varying shades of grey from their birth to their dying day? It was a morbid thought, but one Hunk couldn’t help. And then, his annoyance melted away to cautious optimism. His soulmate was in this very room, sharing the air he breathed, warmed by the smell of roasted coffee beans and sugary confections. Hunk would be lying if he said that the prospect of meeting someone who would change his life didn’t excite him. 

He knew those who identified as soulmates took different forms. It could be a romantic partner, a close friend, a sibling or family member. It was simply a word that encompassed another person who would be able to understand you deeply, who could put things in perspective for you, and who would love you when you found it difficult to love yourself. 

As he reached the front of the line, Hunk was struck by a pair of violet eyes and the best mullet he’d seen in his life and the other person seemed to be equally awed. 

They stared at one another in silence for several long moment before the barista cleared his throat. 

“Can I take your order?” He asked. 

Hunk was paralyzed in that moment, unable to do anything more than stare at the other man. His name tag read Keith. 

“Sir?”

His eyes trailed over pale skin which was contrasted by his dark hair and stunning eyes. His shirt was a shade of crimson that seemed to be absorbed by the exposed skin of his neck and upper arms. 

“Sir?”

Hunk’s eyes snapped to meet focused the other man’s focused violet orbs. 

“What can I get for you today?”

“Oh, sorry! I’ll have an iced chai latte, two lemon bars, and a chocolate croissant,” Hunk said. 

The man keyed the order in and told Hunk his total and as Hunk handed over his debit card, he cleared his throat. 

“Hey, uh, has anyone ever told you that you have really nice eyes,” Hunk said quietly. “I’ve never seen anything like them.”

Keith smirked and hummed. “I was thinking the same thing about yours.”

Hunk furrowed his brow. “Mine are brown, though," he said. He knew that. He'd been told plenty of times. "That’s pretty common.” 

Keith hummed. “Well, they’re the first brown eyes I’ve ever seen. The woman in front of you had green eyes.”

Hunk watched as Keith walked away to get his order before realization slammed into him. He beamed and reached into his pocket for a piece of paper to write down his name and phone number. Was this presumptuous? Was it rude to ask the other man to take his phone number? If he was wrong and Keith wasn’t his soulmate, that would be fine, but he couldn’t risk it. 

When Keith came back, Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and offered Keith the slip of paper. 

“Uh, so…my soulmate is in this coffee shop,” Hunk said slowly. “It could be you. It _might_ be you, but it also might not be you. I could risk never speaking to you again, but if it is you, I don’t wanna miss out on the chance of getting to know you better, so I was hoping you’d-“

“Here’s my number.”

Hunk paused and stared at Keith, dumbfounded. 

Keith smirked as he took the piece of paper from Hunk's outstretched hand. “I’ll call you after my shift and you’ll know it’s me because now you have my number, too, …Hunk.”

Hunk beamed and looked at the number in his hand before taking his order and moving out of the coffee shop. If he stayed there any longer, he was sure he’d stare a hole into Keith. 

Who knew he’d find his soulmate in a coffee shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
